This study will identify a large cohort of patients at Mass General Hospital and Children's Hospital in Boston with Cystic Fibrosis Arthropathy (CFA) for a comprehensive case-controlled investigation of the prevalence, clinic characteristics, genotype analysis, and health status of patients with CFA.